Tis but a Minor Problem
by yolomcpoop
Summary: A tale of a certain Summoner and his trusted companion Champion, and how the story of their everyday life soon expands as they follow the path of life and broaden their relationship with each other and the world around them


**Heyo, this is the first thing i have really ever uploaded. hope you enjoy**

Chapter One: Inner Animal

The tall main building of the Institute stood silent in the darkness, its hallways only dimly lit by the nightlights, softly illuminating the way every few meters. Despite most of the occupants being asleep, a humming and skipping could be heard by all who were awake this early in the morning. Through the Bandle City wing, past the cafeteria and stopping in the Zaun wing of the Institute. The sound continued its journey until it reached a specific door and made an abrupt stop.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_.

The sound resonated throughout a silent, dark room, but remained unanswered. A soft brushing of blankets or clothing was the only indication it was heard. Clearly not getting the response it wanted, the sound came again. **  
**_**Knock Knock Knock**_.

This time, the knocks sounded louder, more impatient and apparently obtained the response wanted. More rustling of sheets and movement.

"Yo, you up yet? The Bandle Gunners won't wait for a sergeant!" an overly energetic voice of sounded from the other side of the door.

"Gimme a minute, it's fucking three am you cute little twat!" a louder and more mature voice responded with a slightly gruff tone due to just waking up.

"But Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch, we need to go nooooooooooooooooooooooooooow," the higher voice, clearly belonging to the Yordle named Tristana, whined.

-"Can't you go without me?"

"The rules state that if..."

-"A bound Champion wishes to leave on an excursion they are required to have their bound Summoner with them at all times. Yes, yes, I _know._ "  
With that said, the steam powered lock of the large mechanical door started to turn and then unlock with a resounding _click_ and Mitch stepped out. A five foot nine inch tall boy that look around sixteen stood there, visibly tired and not wearing the normal clothes of a Summoner but instead was adorned in a black _Pentakill_ t-shirt and baggy sweat pants. He wore a pair of curved glasses and had relatively straight hair for someone who just got out of bed and had not been able to comb it.

"Awwww, come on Mitch, I wanna see your new robe," the Yordle Gunner pouted.

"Holy shit, do you not know how to be silent, it is three am in **THE MOST DANGEROUS PART OF THE INSTITUTE**!" Mitch emphasized, clearly holding himself back from raising his voice too much in the latter part of his sentence.

"..."

For once, Tristana fell silent, knowing he was correct. Not only was she a Yordle in the Zaun Wing, but across from Mitch's room was Singed's, one of Zaun's most infamous chemists. He was known for illegal human experimentation, and she wasn't all too eager to find out if his morning mood was a pissed off one. As if to help that thought, her nose picked up a seemingly putrid smell coming from the direction of said chemist's room. Realizing her situation, Tristana's face changed from happy and energetic to worried and scared. Picking up on this, Mitch invited Tristana into his room with a quick gesture. Upon entering, the first thing she noticed was the surprising smell that reminded her of a Bilgewater fish market. After a moment of recoiling from the smell Tristana looked around the room and straightened her posture. It was not a particularly large room, nor a specifically small one. In fact, it was just a pretty plain, regular room. A regular room with with a _lot_ of leftover space.

"Ummm, Mitch? Why is there so much space in your room?" the Yordle asked.

"Don't see the point of using so much space, it's better to use minimal space," Mitch stated while searching for something.

"Got it, let's go," the boy said after a minute of searching and Tristana curiously looking around in the room, donning his new Summoner robe.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, so cool!" Tristana exclaimed clearly in awe at the new robe, her ears excitedly turning upwards. The old robe was mainly a purple cloak that was lined with dirty silver fabrics. The new clothing on the other hand was purple lined with gold fabric and was adorned with the crest of the gold tier Summoners.

"Trist, must I remind you **where. you. are.** " Mitch hissed.

"Mitch, I'm scared now, why did you need to bring that up?" the small blue girl asked, her long ears drooping down as she stared horrified at Singed's room. A hissing and deep metallic locking sound came from the door as Mitch closed and locked it.

"So it would shut you up," the boy stated plainly. "Also, if you are scared, I'll give you a piggyback ride."

"What?! Really?!" Tristana almost shouted, immediately cheering up again as she jumped up on her Summoner's back.

"Yup, on one condition though." Mitch started giving her a direct look to make sure he got her attention. "You keep quiet while we are in the Institute."

"Fine!" Tristana exclaimed as she started to bounce up and down on Mitch's back.

 _Why does she need to be so cute and persistent?_ Mitch thought to himself as he walked to the teleportation chamber with Tristana on his back.

After about one hour of walking they arrived at the teleportation chamber. Mitch started to scan the room for the teleporter to Bandle City while Tristana was asleep on his back, as he expected.

" _Tristy_ , it's time to wake up. We are about to leave now." Mitch whispered into the sleeping Yordle's ear, which twitched softly in response.

"Whaaaa..." Tristana broadly yawned as she woke up.  
 _Why does she get to sleep like that? Cute little shit._ Mitch thought.

"Mitch? What are you thinking about?" the small blue girl asked, shifting her eyes to him and clearly noticing that her Summoner was not all there.

"Ehhh? What? Oh, umm… nothing," Mitch stuttered, breaking his train of thought. "Anyway, let's get to Bandle City."

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...about that." Tristana began, awkwardly rubbing the the back of her neck sheepishly with her left hand while she stared at the ground. "I kinda just wanted you up early 'cus you seem to be Summoning me less nowadays and I...thought we could go pay Ionia a vist to deal with it."  
-"Are you serious?!" asked the younger boy, starting to get pissed. "You woke me up at **three in the fucking morning and now you're telling me that we are NOT going to Bandle City?!** "

 **A/N: I would like to give a special thanks to ADamnGoodName and atyinso for helping with this. I love their work so much and you should go check it out. LATTA**


End file.
